The Librarian: Reidiculous Beginnings
by Pantherlily
Summary: Cross over fic. Criminal Minds and Librarian. AU. One-shot. Another "what if" challenge. Full summary inside. Rated T to be safe, due to mild swearing.


Author's Note:

First cross-over fiction I've ever done for anything. Criminal Minds and The Librarian (TV movie trilogy). All three movies were on TNT today and my brother gave me another "what if" challenge. "What would happen if Reid was the The Librarian?" I came up with this, although more of the origins of how Reid came to be The Librarian rather than being one. One-shot. AU, if only because The Librarian Universe is full of mythologies coming to life and Criminal Minds is set in world that has little to no paranormal activity. Reid (from Criminal Minds) and Judson (from The Librarian) centric. It helps to be familiar with both to get a real feel for this fic but not necessary, I suppose. Spoilers from both. Also, reviews are always welcomed! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_"Your journey never ends. Life has a way of changing things in incredible ways." - Alexander Volkov_

Flynn Carsen had died on the last mission. Judson was now tasked with finding another Librarian. It was a tedious and grueling task. He had to make sure he picked the right person for the job. He had it narrowed down to a few but all the candidates paled in comparison to Flynn. The guy had almost as many degrees as his age. Well, he did anyway.

Judson sighed. He was looking over the files again, for the umpteenth time. The only one that even vaguely stood out was one Dr. Spencer Reid. Three PhD's and two BA's. He worked for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit out of Quantico. He was a genius with and eidetic memory. Flynn had twenty-two degrees and a photographic memory. Another sigh. He couldn't help but compare everyone to Flynn. The young man had been one of the best librarians in a long time.

The problem was that Dr. Reid was already in an established career path and was very successful at it. At least as far as Judson could tell. How could he possibly convince the man to become a librarian? Not just any librarian of course, but he wouldn't be able to divulge any information until he was sure that the duties of The Librarian could be fulfilled.

He had opted to visit the young doctor at his apartment that night. Maybe if he met Dr. Reid in person it would help him make a definitive decision. Judson knocked on the door.

The door cracked open as the metal chained lock stopped it from opening all the way. "Yes?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid?"

"Yes. May I help you?"

"My name is Judson. I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?"

Reid hesitated. Every day he dealt with unsubs who did unthinkable things and sometimes tricked their victims into letting them into their homes. He evaluated the man in front of him, profiling him there on the spot. He didn't _seem_ dangerous but that didn't mean anything. "Um…sure…hold on…" He still wasn't sure about this stranger. He closed the door completely and grabbed his gun and hostler and clipped it to his pants. He then opened the door, unclasping the chain and opened the door all the way. "Come in…Mr. Judson was it?"

"Just Judson please. Thank you for inviting me." He eyed the _much_ younger man. He wasn't much by the looks of him but then, one would have thought the same about Flynn if you didn't know him well enough. He missed his friend. If only the book of Solomon hadn't been destroyed, he would have been able to bring him to life. _Stupid old fool,_ bringing back the dead would only rain disaster on the world no matter the intentions used behind it.

Reid studied the man in his apartment. He seemed to be thinking about something, a memory that pained him. The eyes were a dead giveaway that something was troubling him. He tried to shake the other man out of his reverie. "Is there something I can help you with, Sir?"

He nodded, trying to think of the best way to put it. Judson opted for honesty. "I've come to offer you a job."

Genuine confusion creased Reid's features. "I already have a job."

"Yes, I know. But this is a job of the utmost importance."

"I'd like to think what I do is pretty important already." Reid wasn't being arrogant, he was just being truthful. He truly believed that the work he did at the BAU made a difference.

"Yes, I suppose it is. What if I told you the job I am offering you, could change the very course of history and save the entire world?"

Reid frowned. "You're offering me a job as a super hero?"

Judson laughed. "No, no my dear boy. Nothing like that. Well, okay…maybe something like that. But no super powers needed for this job."

He wasn't sure if this man was crazy or not. At the very least the old man seemed to believe in what he was saying. Reid couldn't detect any signs of deception. A part of him was intrigued. "Not to sound rude Mr. Judson but you aren't making any sense."

"It would be much easier for me to show you, then try to explain it to you. Take my hand."

Okay, this guy was _definitely_ crazy. "I think it would be best if you left." Reid was starting to feel uncomfortable. Take his hand? He didn't even like shaking other people's hands. He preferred his little wave he gave to people. Did that make him a germaphobe? His inner thoughts were dispersed when he felt Judson grab onto his wrist. He was about to pull away when his apartment literally melted away from him and he was suddenly in an expansive, expensive looking library. "What in the _hell_ just happened?" He wasn't one to swear but this was an extreme case. This whole thing wasn't making any sense. He knew the headaches might be sign that he was schizophrenic, despite his current denial about but this…this was _beyond_ crazy. Teleportation wasn't possible. It was in fact impossible. His mind was trying desperately to rationalize what had just happened.

"Dr. Reid, I'm sure what just happened was a shock to you but I assure you that everything is fine."

Fine? Everything was _not_ fine. This wasn't happening. This couldn't possibly be real. Was this a dream? Was he having an elaborate delusion? Reid felt a panic attack coming on, the shift had been a shock to his entire system.

Well this wasn't going as planned. Judson frowned. "Perhaps, you should sit down for a moment. Give your mind a moment to process what just happened. I'm truly sorry for doing this to you but, I didn't think you'd believe anything I said unless I showed you."

"This isn't real. You aren't real. This…this is all in my head." Reid found it strangely comforting to be lulled into thinking that this was a schizophrenic episode. It just couldn't be real. If it was, then everything he ever knew…ever believed in was _wrong._ That was just too much to handle. It was easier just to believe it was all in his head.

"I assure that here and I are perfectly real."

Reid shook his head but was beginning to calm down. "Okay, let's just say that this is real. Where are we?"

"The Metropolitan Public Library. It is in need of a librarian, or rather The Librarian. It is a very important job."

Was this guy for real? "A librarian? You want me to be a librarian?"

"Not just any librarian. _The _Librarian."

"And what does this librarian do?"

"The Librarian is in charge of keeping historical and magical items safe from the hands of evil."

"How very Indiana Jones."

"Mayhaps, but very real."

"Right." Okay maybe it wasn't a delusional break down. This was too elaborate. A dream. It had to be a dream…right? Everything seemed so real though. Reid jumped when something pointy jabbed him in the back. He spun around to see a sword floating in the air. While fear wasn't something that gripped him often, he found himself backing away from the sword. What was even more perturbing than the sword floating on its own was that it followed him around. "Now would be great time to wake up," he told himself.

"This isn't a dream Dr. Reid. The world needs you. Its time start on a new destiny."

"I don't believe in destiny, or teleporting, or floating swords or magical artifacts."

"Just because you don't believe in something, doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Can I just go back home, please?"

"Do you think you could go back to a mundane life after everything that has happened today?"

That was a valid point he supposed. But all this couldn't be happening, could it? "It's…a lot to take in…"

"I know. But like I said, it was the only way I thought I could get you to believe me."

Reid's mind was still spinning as he tried to grasp this new reality that he had no idea existed. Statistics and logic were what he had relied on his entire life and now they didn't seem to apply to anything anymore. He felt lost. "You said you needed a new Librarian? Why? What happened to the last one?"

Judson was quiet for a moment. "He died on the last mission. It isn't an easy job. There is a chance of great peril with every artifact you obtain. It isn't an easy life."

"Great peril? That seems redundant."

He smiled. "You remind me of Flynn."

"Who?"

"The Librarian before you. He was a good man. I guess I picked you because you resembled him many ways."

"Can I have time to think about this before I commit to anything? And even if I do, I owe my team an explanation."

"You are never to tell anyone about this library."

"Well, it's not like they would believe me anyway. The sword that was…uh…floating…was that Excalibur?"

"Yes. A very exquisite sword. It's very temperamental and has a wry sense of humor, so I'd watch out in the future."

Not only could the sword float and move on its own, it also had a personality. Right. Sure, why not? Nothing else here made any damn sense. "Can I see the other artifacts?"

"Of course. Does this mean you are taking the job?"

"I…don't know…yes…probably…maybe…" Reid was conflicted. How could he just leave the team behind? They were more than just colleagues. They were his family. They'd understand, right? He followed after Judson automatically, as the guilt at even the thought of leaving the BAU eating at him.

They went by artifacts that Reid had believed lived only in legend and yet here they were right in front of him. The Holy Grail, Tesla's Death Ray, Ark of the Covenant, Pandora's Box, The Spear of Destiny, The Shroud of Turin, The Philosopher's Stone, and many other things that he didn't even know. There was so much he could learn here. The thirst for knowledge was the decision maker. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Splendid!" Judson clapped him on the back.

"There's something I need to do first. Can you take me back to my apartment?"

"Sure." Judson took Reid's wrist once more.

The whole teleporting thing still weirded Reid out. It was more vexing than a floating sword with a personality. He never thought he would be doing this, but he found himself writing a letter to his team. His way of saying good bye, just like Gideon had done. He could only hope they would understand. His explanation wasn't a very good one but he hadn't lied. He said he resigned from the BAU in lieu of another job. He just refrained from saying what kind of job. He took off his gun and placed his badge on the table next to the letter. He felt tears in his eyes. The thought of leaving his team behind and the memory of the letter Gideon had left him left him feeling rather emotional. He wiped away the tears. He was strong, he could do this. It was time to begin a new chapter in his life. Something that would be fantastic and wonderful. He was willing to take on the task of being the new Librarian.


End file.
